The trend in electronic design is to integrate as many circuits of an electronic system or device as possible in a single integrated circuit know as a system-on-a-chip (SoC). An SoC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and radio-frequency functions. SoC designs are typically preferred over multi-chip designs, for example, because SoC designs usually consume less power and have a lower cost and higher reliability than multi-chip designs.
One drawback of convention SoC designs, however, is that there is limited assess after fabrication to the multiple circuits that make up the SoC. Thus, it can be difficult, if not impossible, to test each of the multiple circuits that makeup the SoC and/or to change the operating characteristics of the multiple circuits that makeup the SoC. Accordingly, new systems, methods and techniques are needed that overcome this limitation.